realmoflegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Judo Master
Health 12 Mana 0 Essence 4 Classification: Light Spell Set: None Class Bonus ''“Throwing Attacks” ''When you hit with an attack or melee technique, while you have 1 Free Hand, you can take a 2 Block action and make an Endurance roll versus Endurance, if you succeed then target is held, and loses Defenses equal to your CSE in Judo Master. This has a 1 Hex range. Mastery Bonus ''“Grip of Compression” ''You restore 3 Essence each round you are grappling a target, and when you first successfully grab a target. Ascension Bonus ''“Mighty Grip” ''You can grapple targets 2 Sizes numbers larger than you. You do not suffer a penalty to this. Grappling( Rules) You can make a grapple as a 7 block action. You can use a Grapple to hold a target down, or keep them in place. Any time a Grapple is attempted target must make an Endurance Roll versus Endurance, upon success, the target is grappled, and loses 4 Defenses, (7 Versus you.) During the targets they can attempt to release themselves from grapple as a 4 Block action, by making an opposed grapple check. What happens when you are grappled: Target and you are in the same space, and you cannot move. You cannot make Opportune attacks. You lose 4 Defenses (7 Versus the target who is grappling you.) Target who is grappling you has combat advantage over you. If other targets try to grapple you, you lose 4 Endurance for those targets. You can only make attacks on the target who is grappling you, those attacks are at -2 Accuracy. What can you do when grappling: You cannot cast spells, or activate non-throw techniques. Make a Throw Technique, with a +10 Accuracy Attempt to Pin the target. By making an Endurance roll with an -3 Penalty (minus an additional 1 for each 2 levels target has above you.) Shift target into a Held Position. You can't make Opportune attacks, or move. What is Held, and how is it different? Held does not give a target a negative to defenses normally (this class's class bonus does give them a negative) Make a Throw Technique, with a +10 Accuracy Target cannot move. To make target held, functions the same as as grapple. You can grapple a target who is held as a 6 block action, you get a +4 to endurance. What is Pin, and how is it different? Target is prone, but can only be attacked by you. Target cannot make attacks while pinned. You hit target every time, but you do not critically hit. They can attempt to escape with an opposed grapple check with -4 Endurance. Neither target can cast spells, or activate techniques. Idle Hands I You make attacks with endurance, only when fighting unarmed. Your Unarmed attacks are considered 1 size larger. Idle Hands II When you attack some one who is held, grappled, or pinned you deal +12 damage. Idle Hands III Targets who are grappled by you lose 2 Endurance. Targets who are Pinned by you lose 4 Endurance. Idle Hands IV Targets lose 10 Defenses when you target them with a Throw, while they are Held or Grappled. Throws you activate cost -3 Less. Reversal As a 3 Block action, when you become grappled, pay 20 Essence, deal your level in damage, and grapple the target. Shutdown As a 15 Block action, during which you must maintain a grapple with the target, make an attack that deals no damage but, blinds, cripples, slows, silences, and confuses the target. Move that target back 3 Hexes. Category:Classes